


Sweet Tooth

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie can’t help it if the wee hours of the morning sound like the perfect time for a little snack. Mal can’t help it if her love for Evie overpowers her basic human need for sleep.





	Sweet Tooth

Something jolted Mal awake, her body alert for only a split-second as it yanked her from unconsciousness. The heavy wave of exhaustion rushed in right afterwards, such were the consequences of being unceremoniously pulled from such a deep sleep. All she could do was groan, bury her face into her pillow, and be thankful that the sheer darkness around her told her it was the middle of the night and she still had plenty of time left to sleep.  
  
"...Mal?"  
  
Aha. Mystery solved. Evie had woken her up, most likely with her voice whispering urgently in Mal's ear or her finger poking repeatedly at Mal's side.  
  
"Evie, I'm tired," Mal grumbled, her voice muffled in her pillow as she curled in close to herself as if trying to physically block Evie out.  
  
"But Mal—"  
  
"Do you remember where Ben decided to pose for his family portrait? The royal garden. Do you know how many flowers are in that garden? Do you know  _how long_  I was at my studio today painting every single petal of every stupid flower? I am exhausted, Evie. Anything you have to tell me can wait until morning."  
  
"...I'm hungry," Evie quietly whispered.  
  
Of course. She just  _had_  to say that. With a pathetically sleepy whine, Mal rolled over in bed to face Evie, waiting a moment for her bleary eyes to adjust to the dark so she could have a good look at the sad little pout Evie was sporting.  
  
"...You're hungry? Now?? Evie, it's..." Mal peeked over her shoulder to spy the glaring red numbers of the alarm clock on her bedroom nightstand. "It's almost  _4:30_  in the morning."  
  
Evie searched under the covers for Mal's hand, pressing it to her stomach when she found it. Mal felt something under her palm right away.  
  
"My stomach's growling," Evie said.  
  
"That could've been a kick."  
  
"It was a growl," Evie insisted.  
  
"...But it's  _4:30_ in the morning," Mal repeated.  
  
"Babies can't tell time."  
  
Mal groaned, absentmindedly rubbing her hand over the tummy that had gotten slightly bigger and rounder as of late.  
  
"...What are you hungry for?" she finally conceded.  
  
"Cookies," Evie answered right away.  
  
"Cookies are not good for you."  
  
"I know, but they just  _sound_  good."  
  
Mal gave a mighty stretch and an even mightier yawn as the half-asleep fog cleared and she came more and more to her senses.  
  
"E, I don't even think we have any cookies."  
  
"We don't?" Evie frowned in the dark.  
  
"No, Carlos and Jay cleaned us out the last time they came over. I'm sorry, baby."  
  
Evie didn't say anything for a moment, and then a moment longer, falling onto her back while she could still afford to sleep that way and pulling the covers tighter around her.  
  
"That's okay..." she murmured. "I'll just...I'll wait until breakfast."  
  
Mal couldn't help but feel utterly conspired against as a very loud growl from Evie's stomach sounded in the silence of the room just then with scarily perfect timing.  
  
"Okay, wait, hang on," Mal completely caved as she threw the covers off and tumbled out of bed. "I'm sure we have everything in the pantry, do you want to just bake cookies instead?"  
  
Evie's spirits instantly lifted.  
  
"Double chocolate chip?" she eagerly asked, sitting up.  
  
"Double chocolate chip," Mal agreed.  
  
Evie followed her out of bed, smiling happily as she took Mal's hand and they left the bedroom to navigate the dark hallway of their apartment en route to the kitchen. Mal clicked the lights on, and both she and Evie blinked crazily before rubbing their eyes. Mal was still yawning as she leaned over the counter and used her phone to look up the recipe for the cookies. Always a sucker for Evie.  
  
"Eggs, flour, baking soda, vanilla," Mal listed off the ingredients for Evie to fetch. "Butter, salt, cocoa powder, sugar, chocolate chips. Don't touch anything on the top shelf."  
  
She threw out the warning as Evie opened the door to the pantry.  
  
"Mal, I'm taller than you are."  
  
Even still, Mal didn't want her straining to reach the top shelf.  
  
"How about you just go back to bed and I'll bring the cookies up later?" she suggested, just thinking of how much she wanted Evie to rest.  
  
"They'll taste better if I make them with you."  
  
Evie had already preheated their oven, which Mal interpreted as the sign that she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Just promise you won't eat the cookie dough. At least, not in front of me," Evie said. "Because you know how much I'll want it and we both know that I can't have it."  
  
"I won't eat the cookie dough at all, in front of you or otherwise," Mal easily promised.  
  
Evie dug out a big bowl from one of the cabinets and a spatula from the drawer. With the oven flaring to life and the rest of the apartment dark, it was like Mal and Evie were in their own personal little bubble of warmth. It was so cozy, so nice. Made it practically worth it to be up and about at such an insane hour.  
  
Evie's stomach ached when she caught a whiff of the amazingly sweet smell from the bag of chocolate chips Mal had opened. When everything was said and done it would only take ten minutes for the cookies to bake, but Evie wondered and worried if she could make it that long. Mal heard the growling all the way across the kitchen, going over to Evie to take her hand and pour a little pile of chocolate chips into it.  
  
"Thanks, M," Evie said gratefully.  
  
"If anything I should just consider myself lucky that you don't wake up at 4 a.m. wanting pickles and ice cream or something like that, right?"   
  
"Right," Evie laughed. "Totally gross."  
  
As if they both didn't already know that Mal would pickle the cucumbers and churn the ice cream herself should Evie so much as ask.  
  
Mal was mixing the eggs, sugar, and vanilla together in the bowl while she had Evie melting the butter in the microwave, distractedly watching Evie's focused face as the microwave turned and turned. She didn't look sleepy in the slightest, not like Mal, who was making such a great effort not to face-plant in the bowl and start snoring right then and there.   
  
"We're going grocery shopping tomorrow. Well, I mean, later today, I guess," Mal said, grudgingly remembering the time. "You need something better to eat around the house than cookies."  
  
 _"You_ just want to keep all the good stuff to yourself."  
  
"I never implied that I didn't," Mal smirked.  
  
Evie added the butter, then the salt, cocoa, and baking soda as Mal kept mixing. And oh, the soft and sweet cookie dough looked so enticing to Evie and her rumbly tummy, but she definitely knew better. She turned her attention to Mal instead, Mal and her sleepy eyes.  
  
"...I'm sorry I woke you up for this," Evie thought to apologize.  
  
Mal was caught off guard by what sounded like true regret in Evie's voice.  
  
"E, hey, don't be sorry," she gently said, reaching for Evie's hand. "I didn't mean what I said about anything you had to tell me waiting until morning, I didn't mean any of that. You wake me up or come get me anytime you need me. If it's three in the morning and you need me to drive to Charmington for apple dumplings and gooseberry pie, I'm there."  
  
Evie looked relieved that Mal wasn't upset or bothered by her need for a way-past-midnight snack.  
  
"...Mal, you're amazing."  
  
Mal went all warm and fuzzy at the praise.  
  
When she got out two cookie sheets and filled them with scoops of dough, she and Evie peered curiously into the bowl and took a startled note of just how much was left over.  
  
"...M? How many cookies did the recipe say this makes?" she anxiously asked.  
  
Mal checked her phone.   
  
"Um...four dozen..." she sheepishly answered, not having looked in the first place.  
  
The girls exchanged a silent look. Forty-eight cookies between them.  
  
"...Well, I'm eating for two now, after all," Evie helpfully offered.  
  
That she was.   
  
So ten minutes later, when the first two rounds of cookies came out and the last two went in, the kitchen and the whole apartment was flooded with the wonderful smell.  
  
"They have to cool," Mal told Evie when she saw how her fingers were just itching to take one straight off the sizzling pan.  
  
Evie's sulk was something fierce, but Mal distracted her with a big hug, trapping her in her embrace and rocking her from side to side.  
  
"Let's sleep in," she suggested, her head on Evie's shoulder.  
  
"What about Ben's portrait? You have to be back at your studio."  
  
"Well, you see, being self-employed means making your own hours."  
  
"But Ben needs it done."  
  
"And being good friends with the king means he'll understand if I need to take a morning or two to stay asleep beside the love of my life."  
  
Evie laughed, and made no attempt to budge, just closing her eyes and letting Mal sway her back and forth, back and forth.  
  
They had no shame in the fact that they eventually went on to eat almost a whole tray of double chocolate chip cookies together just by themselves, no shame at all as they sat at the kitchen counter with cold glasses of milk and the gooiest cookies to ever exist. When the rest of them were cozily tucked into a plastic container for later and all the dishes sat in the sink to be the morning's problem (the brighter version of the morning, at least), the kitchen was plunged into darkness once more, and Mal and Evie returned to their room.  
  
"Feel better?" Mal asked as she stood over Evie, tucking the covers around her.  
  
Evie nodded happily.  
  
"We do."  
  
It was almost like with Evie taken care of, Mal unpaused, and all the exhaustion and extreme bouts of heavy eyelids that mysteriously disappeared now returned in full force.  
  
"Thank you, Mal. You're the greatest," Evie said, laying on her side and scooting in close.  
  
Mal scooted close too, to open her eyes and give Evie a sleepy kiss.  
  
"It's because I love you," after a second's thought, she drew the covers back and leaned over to leave a soft kiss on Evie's stomach as well. "And you too."  
  
It was almost enough to make Evie burst into tears. She closed her eyes, comfortably warm inside and out and letting sleep creep over her like an enticing haze.  
  
"...Mal? Goodnight."  
  
Mal curled her fingers around Evie's, finding them without even having to look. She'd heard somewhere once that if you held hands with someone as you fell asleep, you'd meet that someone in your dreams, free to explore and adventure and simply be together in sleep just as you were when awake.  
  
"Goodnight, Evie...sweet dreams." 


End file.
